Template talk:Corrida Colosseum Gallery
__TOC__ Color So are we gonna use pink again? 13:56, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Doflamingo/dressrosa colorscheme. Also someone should add that "Hera" dude who can be seen near the end. The color is done.I'll see what I can do about the Hera guy. 14:08, March 27, 2013 (UTC) The pink really isn't working. We should use a different color for this than we do the Donquixote Pirates. All these gladiators having pink info boxes is stupid. 21:14, April 17, 2013 (UTC) What colors do you suggest? 21:28, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Empty Cells Please give a reason why you keep adding the empty cells. The template looks awful with them. 21:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Because this. MasterDeva (talk) 21:16, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't see a reason. Please be more specific. 21:19, June 27, 2013 (UTC) How can you not see it...? "Sometimes one needs to center a cell in a section." Anyway, you should take your own advice you know. I have no idea what the general phrase "looks awful" is supposed to mean every time you use it. That's just an opinion not an argument. MasterDeva (talk) 21:23, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, my opinion is that we mustn't add empty cells here because the template doesn't look good. You don't reduce empty cells but instead you create empty cells in both sides, which is bad. You still haven't given a reason why you support the empty cells. 21:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) No new empty cells are created, the only difference is that the portraits are centered. They are supposed to be in the center that's why the example is there to begin with. That way the template becomes more balanced and symmetrical. Which is how it's supposed to be. I have yet to see a reason to support the opposite. MasterDeva (talk) 21:37, June 27, 2013 (UTC) "That's how it's supposed to be". That's not a reason. 21:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) It is a reason because that's the truth and the gallery template example is there to prove it. I have yet to see a source from you to support your argument. MasterDeva (talk) 21:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) No MasterDeva, that's not a reason. That's not even a personal opinion. "That's how it's supposed to be" implies that it's a rule or necessary/common sense. Since we never made a rule about that and since it's not necessary to do it, that's not an argument. 21:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) You are right that there is no rule but you also mentioned common sense above which is what I am talking about. You focus too much on the rule portion that you ignore the common sense part. Templates are supposed to be properly balanced to begin with. Due to programming difficulties however, it is left up to the editors to do it manually instead of the templates doing it automatically. MasterDeva (talk) 22:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) They are already balanced. Your way makes them look uglier than somebody hit by an ugly stick. SeaTerror (talk) 22:06, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Deva, the thing is, what you consider balanced and what the rest of the users consider balanced apparently is different. 22:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Don't try to turn this into a "you against us" kind of argument Staw-Hat Luffy because it won't work. There is nothing wrong with centered portraits. The problem lies when we have cases were empty spaces are created between images. MasterDeva (talk) 22:16, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I disagree with you, ST disagrees with you, Klobis disagrees with you. So yeah, I'm not turning it into that kind of argument. We express our opinions, which are different than yours. 22:23, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I can only see yours (Staw-Hat Luffy) and SeaTerror's opinion not Klobis. Note also that they are just that, opinions, not arguments. I do not see any argumentation being used by neither of you two, just simplistic generalisations. That's not how you reason in a debate. You'll have to do more than that. MasterDeva (talk) 23:04, June 27, 2013 (UTC) You never gave an actual reason either. Common sense is not a reason. Also, I mentioned Klobis because he undid you. 23:09, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I have given plenty of reasons which you simply chose to ignore them. First and foremost the documentaiton itself. If it wasn't relevant it wouldn't have been included. Secondly, until Klobis learns to actively take place in talk pages you shouldn't count him as a participant part to this conversation. Instead of simply reverting without expressing himself clearly he should properly take part in discussions. MasterDeva (talk) 23:36, June 27, 2013 (UTC) But this is not a a reason. The empty cells are optional. So the fact that they exist doesn't mean that we have to use them. So, no, that's not a reason. 08:29, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Aligning to the left is better. No need for Empty Cells, MasterDeva. --Klobis (talk) 09:36, June 28, 2013 (UTC) The documentation describes a situation were centering portraits is possible and goes to explain how to do it. That's the whole point and reason behind to it, not EMPTYCELL per se. The EMPTYCELL parameter is just a way of doing it. You are so caught up in the details that you are missing the essence. MasterDeva (talk) 09:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) The essence of it is that using emptycell makes the templates look awful. SeaTerror (talk) 10:12, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Needling is a fallacious argument and it can't be used in place of a real argument during a conversation. MasterDeva (talk) 10:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC) As you said Deva, it's possible to use them. It's not necessary. 10:34, June 28, 2013 (UTC)